rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Reginald Wyoming
Name: Admiral Reginald Wyoming (Mainly Known as Admiral Wyoming) Gender: Male Race: Human (Atlesian) Student Year: Admiral of Atlesian fleet (corrupt) ) Age: 33 Weight: 85kg’s Height: 6’5 Appearance: Admiral Wyoming has a bushy brown mustache along with brown hair that is constantly looked after however his hair is usually always covered by his Admiral Hat which is white and has the atlas symbol on it. His clothing consist of an all white admiral’s uniform with golden detailing such as the buttons and stop watch that is attached to his top pocket. Admiral Wyoming Has a heavy but terrible British accent. His clothing is always well kept as well as his shoes which are polished every day. Personality: Admiral Wyoming is an extremely greedy character he is very manipulative, disloyal to those who pay them less, Wyoming is a coward, very up himself, posh, racist towards Faunas, slick, has a silver tongue, have I mentioned extremely greedy, intelligent, a brilliant tactician when It comes to warfare in the skies and is nearly unmatched in this field of warfare, Wyoming is also a very abusive person, sarcastic, He is a narcissist he is also a minor sociopath and finally Admiral Wyoming is extremely overconfident and usually because he should be. History/Bio: Reginald Wyoming was born into a life of wealth being born to a high ranking military leader it was the life he was destined to play. Wyoming joined the Atlas military at the age of 20 and quickly rose up the ranks until he became the rank of captain at the age of 29. It was on board an Atlesian cruiser called Gamma Cruiser that Wyoming made a name for himself taking down 8 enemy frigates with a single Airship but at the expense of his own with him being the only survivor it was this fateful battle which made his career and destroyed it. After the battle Wyoming was quickly raised up to the rank Admiral one of 5 who served directly under General Ironwood himself. Wyoming however was a broken man by this point over run by pride, greed and a desire for a better way of life and to do this he needed all the money he could get his hands on so he turned to criminal’s who would pay him to turn a blind eye to there crimes and even in some cases use his capitol ship to help them achieve their goals. Now at the age of 33 Admiral Reginald Wyoming is in charge of overseeing the construction of the newly built Gamma cruiser named in honor of the cruiser that Wyoming used in the battle of north south. Weapon: Wyoming has two main weapons firstly he has a high caliber Golden pistol which has three buttons its first button switches the ammo to shoot explosive red Dust. The second button switches the ammo to Gravitational dust rounds and the third and final button transforms the gun into a golden hilt . His second weapon is his golden pocket watch which can do a three things it’s first button emits a high pitch sound that can crack glass and fry electronics this however does not affect the pocket watch as it is mechanical. The second function opens a small hatch which fires a highly acidic substance which can go through bone, skin and muscle but has little effect if the enemy has an aura still active and the third and final button transforms into a small golden blade with no hilt When the Golden hilt and Golden Blade are combined they create Admiral Wyomings last line of defense a small officers blade witch contains a lethal toxin Fighting Style: Admiral’s fighting style is medium to close range when fighting on the ground one on one but he is most notable for being near unbeatable in an airship under his command Aura Color: Admiral Wyoming’s Aura color is a Pearl White Semblance: Admiral Wyoming’s Semblance is Gravitational manipulation. This means that he can change the gravity of any given area or a person this however does affect his aura levels as the bigger the area he covers with his semblance the less time he can hold it for and the more aura it takes up to use it so it’s best used if for small changes like for instance sporadically changing the gravitational pull of the route an enemy is taking to reach him. If the area he is trying to cover is a 1m x 1m square then he can hold it for 10 minutes and for every 2 metres added 1 minute gets taken away from how long the area can be held for. depending on how dramatically he changes the original gravitational field the less time it can remain active Weakness: Admiral Wyomings weakness’s are that he is extremely greedy and will do anything for a good amount of money he is an coward and will abandon ship if things get touth and on the odd occasion his over confidence is aerial combat can be his undoing. Gamma Cruiser: Wyomings personal cruiser can fly at sub-sonic speeds, Can jam any signal in a 10km radius including radar, has a built in E.M.P system Category:Appearance